Ren
Ren & Stimpy is an American adult animated television series created by John Kricfalusi and developed by Kricfalusi and Gabe del Valle, being a reboot of . Like , Kricfalusi and Eric Bauza reprise their roles as Ren and Stimpy, respectively. The series is produced by and for Paramount Television Animation, being Paramount's fourth adult animated television series, after , , and Betty Boop, and is expected to premiere on in Spring 2017, and also airing on in Summer 2018. The show is rated TV-14 in most of the episodes, with some episodes being rated TV-PG. Synopsis Voice cast *John Kricfalusi as Ren Höek, Mr. Horse and George Liquor *Eric Bauza as Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat *Corey Burton as Powdered Toast Man and the Ghost *Anthony Padilla as Muddy Mudskipper *TBD as Slab *TBD as Ernie *Ian Hecox as Jimmy the Idiot Boy *TBD as Sody Pop *Dee Bradley Baker as Dirty Dog *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pipe *Cheryl Chase as Mrs. Pipe *TBD as Wilbur Cobb *TBD as Haggis McHaggis *TBD as the Announcer Salesman *TBD as Reverend Jack Cheese *Grey DeLisle as Baby Bird Episodes List of episodes Production John Kricfalusi has announced some possibilities of reviving Ren & Stimpy with the reopening of Spümco (now renamed Spümtwo). Reports came in 2016, which said that Kricfalusi is developing a Ren & Stimpy short-format cartoon that would premiere along with the third SpongeBob SquarePants movie. However, Kricfalusi denied this on Twitter. He announced for a reboot of Ren & Stimpy instead. Animation The series shares the same art and animation style with the 2003 controversial revival. But like the original Spumco and Games Animation episodes, the show is animated at Rough Draft Korea. Trivia *Some episodes are based on scripts written for the Spümco era of the original series, as well as the ones written for the 2003 revival. Also, a few episodes of the original show's post-Spümco era are redone for the reboot, in which Bob Camp, director of the post-Spümco era was hired as co-director, along with Kricfalusi. *Ren's personality in the reboot is a mix of his 1991 original and 2003 revival personalities. Also, archival recordings of voice actor Billy West (who voiced Ren (Season 3-5) and Stimpy in the original show) doing Ren's famous evil laugh are used in the reboot, with permission from Nickelodeon. *Unlike the original show and 2003 revival, it will also include segments starring George Liquor and his nephews Slab, Ernie and Jimmy the Idiot Boy, as well as the Powdered Toast Man segments from the original show. *In order to simplify this reboot better, reruns of both the original show and the 2003 revival aired on Comedy Central, but with the reboot's opening. However, the 2003 revival episode Stimpy's Pregnant is the only episode not to air on Comedy Central. Kricfalusi announced that the aforementioned episode will be the series finale to the new reboot after at least six seasons. *Like the 2003 controversial revival, Ren and Stimpy appear to be bi-sexuals. *The TV version did not have many raunchy gross-out jokes as in the uncensored DVD and Blu-ray releases of the episodes. Category:Television Series Category:2017 television series debuts Category:Animated television series Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Spümtwo Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:2017 Category:Comedy Central Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Dark comedy Category:Satire Category:Slapstick Comedy